


Фотосессия

by ALINRAN, fandom_Omegaverse_2019



Series: Спецквест [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 03:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALINRAN/pseuds/ALINRAN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019
Summary: Но как бы Ариана ни любила мужа, проблемы у них были — и серьезные.





	Фотосессия

Ариана выскочила из офиса и подозвала такси. На улице лил дождь, но желтый кэбби подъехал так быстро, словно караулил ее. Впрочем, вполне может быть, что так оно и было. Ариана торопилась – ее ждала семейная фотосессия с ее беременным омегой. 

От одной только мысли о маленьком кругленьком Оливере, на губах сама собой появлялась теплая улыбка. Но как бы Ариана ни любила мужа, проблемы у них были — и серьезные. Как пара они были вместе уже два года, и это стало триггером для всего окружения. Оливер ровно два года назад пришел в их компанию. Ариана и ее брат-близнец Пак владели «Церебро» вот уже пять лет. Оба альфы, оба сильные, умные целеустремленные, корейцы. Пожалуй, для семьи Арианы камнем преткновения стала именно этническая принадлежность Оливера. Он был не корейцем — британцем. Это безумно раздражало а-мать Арианы, подбиравшую для дочери омежку из приличной корейской семьи. И если бы это была проблема только родни Арианы! 

Как оказалось, не только семейство Лю Йонг, но и семейство Шарп было недовольно их союзом… во многом по той же причине. Родители Оливера были чопорной британской парой. Они привыкли жить по правилам, и в их представлении Оливер должен был выйти замуж за европейского альфу, обязательно мужчину. Они верили, что только альфа-самец может позаботиться об их сыночке. Ариана была альфа-самкой. Ужасное упущение. 

Такси плавно подъехало к фотостудии, Ариана рассчиталась и выскочила под дождь на широкую улицу. Здесь ее дожидался Оливер. Вот уже пару месяцев как он ушел в декретный отпуск и не ходил на работу. Сплетни... их в коллективе любили, как Ариана и Пака ни старались их пресекать. Среди сотрудников так же затаилось недовольство. Практически все считали Оливера молодым выскочкой, пробивающим себе дорогу в индустрии ИТ через постель альфы – владелицы компании. Со стороны так это и выглядело. Оливер пришел работать в их компанию по распределению от Совета по образованию сразу же после университета, устроился в отдел дизайна, который Ариана лично курировала как веб-дизайнер. Оливер сразу же покорил ее сердце: своей харизмой, приятным характером, живым умом и непередаваемой нежностью. А еще чудесным ароматом истинной пары. Ариана и Оливер были парой. И это решало очень многое. 

В зале Ариана сразу увидела мужа. Тот уже разделся и кутался в прозрачный пеньюарчик и полупрозрачные трусики. Он ужасно смущался, что нужно раздеваться, и в то же время этого хотел. Ариана ободряюще улыбнулась и подошла к нему. Оливер тут же прижался к ней и уткнулся носом в шею. Сильный аромат спелой вишни, исходивший от Арианы, успокаивал его. Ариана подмигнула и отправилась переодеваться. 

Через пару минут Ариана стояла практически обнаженная рядом со своим омегой и нежно прижимала его к себе, рассматривая круглый животик. Их брак не принял никто, кроме них самих и Пака. Он всегда был на ее стороне. А еще он положил глаз на брата-близнеца Оливера – омегу Микки.


End file.
